


Contrast

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [5]
Category: Gabriel's Words
Genre: this is a poem about the swing side of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy





	Contrast

Your toes work into the dirt

You feel the pulsing of the forest in your Veins and in your heart

Your head pounds with the rivers' flow

Your fingers sing the sun and its warmth

Hope is in your chest, sweetly melodic

(you have a headache and an echo) 

The melody bounces off your skull

Resets your still skin

Music is your pulse. 

They Call Me Gabriel Because I Look Like I'm From Heaven

They Call Me Lucifer Because I Act Like I'm From Hell


End file.
